La Flor… ¿Exótica?
by Sara.Hime-sama
Summary: Yellow enferma y sus amigos Pokedex Holders deciden visitarla. Escuchan la leyenda de la posible existencia de una flor con extraños poderes curativos, al ver que Yellow empeora deciden actuar e ir en busca de la rara flor, encontrándola. Esta rocía a los integrantes masculinos con un extraño polvo. Después de llevarse la planta notan que la curación inmediata no es su único poder.


**Hola!**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo y estoy muy emocionada, es que tengo una historia atrapada en mi cabeza y si no la escribo, ¡Explotare!**

**Es muy gracioso, pero también tiene romance.**

**Si quieren saber de mí solo les diré que no voy a dar mi nombre pero pueden llamarme Sara (con chan, san, sama, como quieran), soy buena en la ortografía y en la gramática, así que no se preocupen por eso, solo a veces me equivoco, no soy perfecta. Y otra cosa más, por ahora solo escribiré one-shot pero este va a tene capítulos. Todavía no estoy lista para escribir un Fic con 20 0 30 capítulos.**

_**Espero que les guste**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de los personajes en la historia es solo con el fin de entretener a mis queridos lectores.

La historia si me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de esta sin mi permiso queda totalmente **prohibida**.

* * *

.

~.~

.

_**Capítulo 1:**_

**La Flor… ¿Exótica?**

.

~.~

.

* * *

–¡ACHU!–El estruendoso estornudo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sorbió el líquido que caía de su nariz.

–Aquí tienes Yellow-sempai–Le ofreció un pañuelo a la de ojos ámbar.

–Gracias Crys–Le sonrió a la peliazul que le miraba preocupada y tomó el pañuelo. Trato de no moverse mucho, para que el pañuelo mojado que tenía en la frente no se cayera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¡Yellow!–Una castaña se lanzó encima de la rubia para darle un fuerte abrazo. Las chicas se sorprendieron y, al notar que de sus ojos azules solo caían lágrimas se sorprendieron aún más, aunque no tanto.

Yellow empezó a ponerse azul, su amiga sí que tenía fuerza.

–B-Blue me e-estas… me estas a-asfixiando–Trató de decir Yellow. La de ojos azules seguía abrazándola con fuerza, ignorando por completo las palabras de la rubia.

–¡Oh, Yellow! Cuando me entere que estabas enferma vine corriendo a verte–Lloriqueaba.

Dejo de abrazarla para tomarla de los hombros y observarla de pies a cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿Tienes fiebre?, ¿Sientes dolor de estómago?, ¿Te cuesta respirar?, porque si es así yo misma te llevare al hospital–Gritaba de forma desesperada. Yellow y Crys la observaban con una gota en sus cabezas.

–Cálmate, chica ruidosa–Las tres chicas miraron a la puerta para ver que Green y Red entraban con un ramo de flores. Yellow se sonrojo, por primera vez agradecía tener fiebre ya que esta hacia pasar desapercibido su sonrojo.

–Te trajimos unas flores y esperemos que te mejores Yellow–Dijo Red con su inocente sonrisa, ¿Acaso lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente? Pero el resultado era de esperarse. El sonrojo de Yellow aumentó.

–G-Gracias R-Red-san–Le dio una sonrisa tímida al ojirrojo. La sonrisa de Red aumentó. –También a ti Green–El castaño asintió.

Crystal tomó las flores y las puso en el jarrón encima de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Yellow.

–Que bueno que llegaron, uno de ustedes puede ayudarnos a cargarla hasta el hospital–Espetó Blue. Red enseguida volteó a ver a Yellow y se acercó a ella.

–¿Te sientes muy mal, Yellow?–Preguntó el pelinegro. Yellow empezó a balbucear, ver a Red tan cerca y preocupado por ella la hacía sonrojarse aún más.

Green suspiro.

–Ella solo tiene un simple resfriado–Señaló con fastidio.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Yellow estaba ayudando a Crys en el laboratorio del profesor, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada. El profesor le dio lo que quedaba del día a Crys para que la ayudara levarla a su casa y ver si no tenía nada grave.

–¡¿Pero, y si es algo peor?!–Exclamó con horror la de ojos azules, como siempre exagerando.

Todos la miraron con una gota en su cabeza, Green simplemente se llevó una mano a sus sienes. Yellow tosió un par de veces, la castaña la vio aún más preocupada.

–Estoy bien Blue, solo tengo un poco de fiebre y la tos es aguantable, no es nada grave. Me recuperare rápidamente–Yellow le dio una sonrisa a Blue, ella estaba muy preocupada por su salud y la rubia estaba muy agradecida por eso. La castaña se tranquilizó y limpio sus lágrimas, pero todavía se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de preocupación por la pequeña Pokedex Holder.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Green, quien estaba al lado de la puerta, se acercó para abrirla. Pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla, la puerta se abrió de golpe, otra vez.

–¿_What's up? ¡My people!_–El grito resonó en la habitación. Un pelinegro de unos brillantes ojos dorados, entró con un portazo. El pelirrojo que estaba atrás de él su llevó la mano derecha a la frente, mientras negaba repetidas veces.

–Gold te dije que te controlaras, no ves que Yellow-sempai está enferma–Le reprendió el de ojos platinados, para luego observar a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Su mirada paso de aburrida a confundida.

–Las estrellas siempre tienen una gran entrada–Como siempre el pelinegro no podía evitar idolatrarse a sí mismo, mientras con su mano quitaba su fleco de sus ojos y hacia una pose muy _galante_. Al no recibir una respuesta o un insulto, siquiera un sonido, volteó a ver a Silver y este miraba el interior de la habitación. Cambio su mirada hacia los demás presentes. Elevó una ceja, sin entender que pasaba. Crystal y Yellow lo miraban claramente asustadas. Blue y Red trataban de aguantarse la risa, cubriendo con sus manos sus bocas ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

Entonces, notó algo. La puerta no se había cerrado por completo ¿será que se atoró con algo? Puso sus manos en la puerta para empujar y ver con que se detuvo.

Un grito nada varonil salió de su boca. Una mano detrás de la puerta tomó su muñeca y una mirada verde se asomó por un lado de esta, un escalofrió infernal lo recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies al ver esa mira ensombrecida.

Palideció de golpe.

La puerta se cerró como se abrió. Silver se hizo a un lado antes de que la puerta le diera de relleno en el rostro. Gold estaba temblando. Green lo miraba con esos ojos verdes sedientos de sangre, _su _sangre. Se estremeció del miedo.

–G-G-G-Gre-Green-sempai… L-Lo… Lo sien-siento… F-Fue un a-accidente… –Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

Blue empezó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas. Green le lanzó su peor mirada cargada de odio.

La castaña, mientras trataba de dejar de reírse, se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Yellow. Tomó algo y se acercó a Green, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Green. El ojiverde iba a apartarla de un manotazo. Blue lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–No te muevas–Ordenó.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Green al ver la fría expresión en sus ojos al decir esa simple oración, no hizo movimiento alguno. Siguió observando esos ojos tan azules como el mar.

Blue sonrió al verlo obediente, quito por un segundo su mano, para después poner ambas manos en las mejillas de Green. Le puso una bandita adhesiva en la nariz, que empezaba a ponerse roja por el golpe.

–¡Ta-Da!~… ¿Mejor?–Preguntó al de ojos verdes.

Green salió de su ensoñación. Simplemente bufó, aun molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado. La sonrisa de Blue aumentó, por lo menos pudo calmarlo un poco. Sin darse cuenta, alguien tomó sus manos. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Gold estaba rodillas mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Blue-sempai, usted es un ángel caído del cielo para salvarme de ese demo-… digo de Green-sempai–Se corrigió al notar la tenebrosa mirada de su sempai en él. –No sé qué haría sin usted–Entonces, la mirada del pelinegro cambio a una totalmente diferente. –Pero… sé muy bien que haría con usted, sempai–Con su mirada escaneó el voluptuoso cuerpo de Blue. Seguiría lanzándole comentarios de doble sentido a su sexy sempai, de no ser por el golpe en su cabeza que le hizo doblar casi todo su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

–¡Eres un pervertido Gold!–Le regañó Crys con el puño hacia arriba, claramente fue ella quien lo golpeó. Green y Silver apretaban los puños, interiormente le agradecían ese golpe a Crystal.

–Cálmate Crys que tú también estas muy bien–Dijo calmadamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada lúgubre. Y estaba en lo cierto la peliazul se había desarrollado por completo a sus dieciocho años, además de que tenía una belleza inigualable. Dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas al notar que la furiosa y sonrojada chica de ojos claros le dio otro golpe.

Gold se sobo la cabeza, eso le dejaría un chichón. Se levantó y empezó una _agradable_ discusión con Crys.

Red rio en voz baja mientras los observaba. Yellow lo miró, amaba escuchar las risas de Red eso era lo que la hacía seguir adelante, con tal de volver a escuchar sus alegres risas y verlo sonreír. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras lo veía fijamente. El ojirrojo notó su mirada y voltea a verla, al notar esa sonrisa de felicidad no pudo evitar devolverle una más grande. La rubia se sonrojo mientras seguía sonriendo, los dos mirándose a los ojos.

–Jojojo~–Al escuchar la risa de Blue ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada avergonzados. La castaña los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que el ojiverde la miraba cansadamente.

–Chica ruidosa–Murmuró pero fue suficientemente audible para la de ojos azules, quien le guiño un ojo coquetamente en respuesta.

La puerta se abrió, esta vez sin hacer sonido. El único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Silver que seguía a un lado de la puerta. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de la impresión.

Una hermosa chica con hebras castañas recogidas sutilmente en dos coletas bajas, su cuerpo esbelto y su vista fija en un papel en su mano, entraba tranquilamente en la habitación.

La castaña miro al frente viendo a las personas que todavía no notaban su presencia, entonces su mirada se fijó en la única persona que si la había visto entrar. Sus curiosos ojos achocolatados miraron a Silver, este no hizo movimiento alguno su cuerpo por alguna razón estaba tenso y las manos le sudaban. La chica le dio una adorable sonrisa.

Silver sin saber por qué, se sonrojó.

Crystal por un segundo poso su mirada en la puerta para descubrir a la chica castaña sonriéndole a un Silver… ¿nervioso?

–¿Kotone?, ¿Cuándo entraste?–Preguntó, ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Kotone volteó a ver a Crys. Silver al notar que la chica llamada Kotone no lo observa más, sintió un vacío en el estómago sin saber por qué…

–Acabo de entrar y veo que estabas muy ocupada como para notar mi presencia, ¿No es así?–Preguntó pícara y juguetonamente. Crystal se sonrojo.

Gold se puso entre ellas dos.

–¿Crys, acaso no nos vas a presentar a tu linda amiga?–Gold se acercó a la castaña, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos dorados. Crystal contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, solo apretó los puños.

–Ella es Kotone, mi prima.

–Un placer conocerte, Kotone. Mi nombre es Gold–Gold le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se giró con entusiasmo a ver al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a él, Silver instintivamente dio un paso atrás y mientras sentía sus mejillas acalorarse. Ver a la chica muy cerca de su rostro lo ponía muy nervioso.

–¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?–Preguntó emocionada, el sonrojo de Silver se hizo aún más notorio.

Gold se quedó de piedra. ¿Lo estaba cambiando por él?, ¡¿Por Silver?! Su ego cayó como una piedra en el agua, un aura deprimente lo rodeo.

–S-Silver–Trato de ser, como siempre, lo más seco y frio posible. Se sentía estúpido, su voz temblaba.

–Mucho gusto, Silver-_kun_–Silver estaba seguro que no se veía donde comenzaba su cabello y que de sus oídos salía humo.

Kotone lo miro curiosa mientras inclinada su cabeza un poco, dando una imagen muy adorable. Puso su mano en la frente del ojiplata, comprobando su temperatura. Silver tomo la mano de la castaña y la aparto de su frente. Sentía que se iba a desmallar si no se alejaba considerablemente de ella. Dejo un poco de distancia entre los dos lo suficiente para no sentirse tan incómodo mientras cubría sus ojos con su flequillo, sentía sus mejillas arreboladas.

Blue no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Crystal y ella se miraron con miradas cómplices. Luego la peliazul se acercó a Kotone.

–Kotone te presento a mis sempais–Le dijo señalando con una mano a los demás presentes. –Ella es Blue– Señalo a la castaña poseedora de ojos azules.

–Un placer conocerte Kotone–Le guiñó un ojo coqueta, con una tierna sonrisa. Nada común en ella.

–El placer es todo mío, Blue-sempai–La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa con una sonrisa aún más tierna. Blue la miro con si acabara de ver un ángel. Se abalanzó encima de Kotone.

–Tu sonrisa es igual a la de Yellow. ¡Eres tan linda!~–Blue le dio uno de sus típicos abrazos asfixiante. Kotone solo rio nerviosa entre sus brazos. Cuando la ojiazul por fin la soltó Kotone tomó una bocanada del tan preciado aire, nunca en su vida había amado tanto ese elemento.

–Él es Red–Crystal decidió seguir con las presentaciones. Red miro a la castaña de ojos achocolatados y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

–Mucho gusto–El pelinegro agachó un poco su cabeza mientras sostenía la punta de su gorra en forma de saludo, y aun con su sonrisa. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y él es Green–La castaña miro al de ojos verdes. Green la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. La castaña le devolvió el gesto pero, a diferencia de este, ella le regaló una sonrisa. Entonces el ojiverde observó la mano de la nueva castaña, esta siguió su mirada y al ver las bolsas recordó algo.

–¡Oh, cierto! Aquí tienes Crys, todo lo de la lista–Se acercó a la peliazul y le entrego las bolsas que contenían algunos alimentos e ingredientes, no muchos.

–Muchas gracias Kotone, con esto podré hacerle un delicioso caldo–Casi a todos en la habitación se les hizo agua la boca.

–Eso suena delicioso–Gold no pudo evitar babear, la comida de Crys era de cinco estrellas.

–Se supone que la comida es para la enferma no para el idiota–Dijo la peliazul con burla. Al ojidorado le salió una venita en la cabeza.

–Deberías darle un poco–Las palabras de Silver asombraron a todos en la habitación. Gold le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Y empezó a acercarse a él con intenciones de abrazarlo.

–Silver….-

–Ya que está enfermo, pero de la cabeza–El pelinegro sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Silver y Green tenían una sonrisa ladina. Gold lo rodeo un aura asesina y empezó a recogerse las mangas de su camisa mientras se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo, más de una venita se podía observar en su cabeza.

–¡Eres un…-

–¡IDIOTA!–Se voltearon a ver a Gold con una ceja levantada, esa voz había sido demasiado femenina. El de ojos dorados noto la incógnita en sus miradas.

–Les juro que yo no fui–Dijo levantando la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba en su corazón.

–¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!–Seguían escuchándose los gritos de una voz femenina.

–¿Seguro que no están hablando de ti?–Le pregunto el pelirrojo a Gold, este lo miro con un tic en la ceja y una venita en su sien.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

… Otra vez…

Green se empezó a preguntar de que estaba echa esa puerta para resistir tanto aporreo.

–¡TE ACERCAS Y TE VUELO LAS GAFAS!–Chilló molesta una chica castaña de ojos tan azules como los zafiros, con unos pequeños colmillos asomándose por sus labios. La chica se encontraba roja tanto por la furia como la vergüenza, su ceño fruncido le daba un toque adorable pero su mirada afilada le daba un aspecto peligroso. Entro hecha una fiera en la habitación.

–Vamos Sapphire, solo durará unos segundos–Le insistía un chico con un gorro blanco pero se podía observar un flequillo pelinegro en su frente y entre sus cejas, ojos rojos entre tonalidades rosáceas, como si fueran rubíes, aunque era difícil notarlo con esas gafas que llevaba. Sapphire gruño amenazantemente, iba a volver a gritarle cuando de repente una mata de pelo negro se interpuso entre ellos.

–Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo están?, Pues nosotros bien–Dijo Gold sin evitar ser sarcástico y es que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablarles, saludarlos o si quiera verlos.

Sapphire se sonrojo, soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y le pedía disculpas a todos.

–¿Y Emerald?–Preguntó Crys con cierta curiosidad.

–Se quedó dormido–Dijeron al mismo tiempo los de Hoenn.

Crys suspiro cansadamente, como si lo esperara.

–¿Por qué peleaban? –Preguntó Red inocentemente.

–Este idiota pervertido quiere manosearme–Señaló acusadoramente la chica de colmillos al chico del gorro.

–¿Seguro que no te confundes con él?–Silver señaló con el pulgar a Gold que se encontraba a su espalda.

–¡Oye!

–Lo que mi amiga de las cavernas quiere decir es que solo le quiero tomar medidas para confeccionarle ropa nueva–Dijo tranquilamente Ruby. La castaña con colmillos frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

–Si claro, ropa nueva. ¿Para qué necesito ropa nueva si ya tengo la suficiente?–Preguntó molesta.

–Una muda de ropa y un pijama no es ropa suficiente. Además esa ropa te empieza a quedar muy apretada–La mirada analizadora de Ruby hizo que la de ojos azules se sonrojara.

–C-Claro que no, me queda bien–Un Sapphire sonrojada no pudo evitar cubrirse con sus brazos, ya sabía la razón por la que Ruby pensaba eso.

–Claro que sí y ya sé cuál es la razón–Sapphire se sonrojo a mas no poder, mientras que Blue y Gold no pudieron evitar sonreír con malicia, por supuesto que todos sabían la razón.

–¿Y cuál es?–Bueno casi todos. La pregunta inocente de Red hizo que varios casi se cayeran de espaldas.

–Muy fácil…–Dijo Ruby mientras que elevaba un dedo sabiamente. –Sapphire…–Llamó, la castaña lo miró espantada. –Estas engordando–Eso fue como un balde de agua helada para Sapphire, todas las chicas se fueron de espaldas mientras que los chicos lo observaban con una gota, excepto por Gold que lo miraba como si estuviera loco y Red que lo miraba sin entender.

–¡YO NO ESTOY GORDA!–Explotó Sapphire.

Mientras guardaba sus gafas, Ruby poso su mirada en Kotone y la miro curiosamente. Sapphire al notar que la ignoraba siguió su mirada encontrándose con la castaña de las coletas.

–¿Y tú quién eres?–Preguntó Sapphire curiosamente. A Kotone le salió una gotita, apenas y notaron su presencia. Crystal se acercó.

–Ella es mi prima Kotone–Presentó la peliazul. –Kotone ellos son Sapphire y Ruby, son los Pokedex Holder de Hoenn–Señaló respectivamente a cada uno.

–Un placer– Saludaron al mismo tiempo los dos mencionados.

–El placer es todo mío–Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Una tos hizo que todos giraran la cabeza para mirar a la ojiámbar.

–Oh cierto–Recordó Ruby, mientras buscaba algo de su mochila. –Aquí tiene Yellow-sempai, esperemos que mejore–Y le entrega un hermosísimo arreglo floral. La rubia lo toma asombrada, era pequeño pero muy hermoso traía varios tipos de flores, pudo distinguir unas hermosas orquídeas moradas, unos bellísimos claveles rojos, unas llamativas margaritas rosadas, unos lirios blancos dándole un toque elegante, unas exquisitas rosas rojas y más.

–¡Que lindo!–Gritaron Blue y Kotone con brillos en sus ojos, juntando sus manos y llevándolas a sus pechos.

–Es… hermoso–Dijeron Crystal y Yellow anonadas.

–Sapphire recolectó todas las flores mientras yo hice la presentación–Ruby sonrió mientras miraba a Sapphire.

–Muchas gracias–Agradeció la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

–No es nada, no fue tan difícil conseguirlas–Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa enseñando los colmillos, restándole importancia.

–¿No es nada?, ¡Pero si es bellísimo!–Exclamó Blue con ojos de corazón, Kotone quien también estaba igual, asintió dándole la razón a la castaña voluptuosa.

Crystal tomo el arreglo y lo puso al lado de las demás flores, con mucho cuidado.

–Muy bien, es mejor que vaya haciendo el almuerzo. ¿Se quedaran a comer?–Preguntó la peliazul a todos.

–Si tú cocinas, entonces si–Dijo Gold.

–Claro, pero necesitamos más ingredientes–Miro las bolsas de alimentos que trajo su prima. No era mucho. –Le pedí a Kotone que comprara solo para tres. Es muy poco para muchas personas–Tomo las bolsas. –Así que dos personas deben ir a comprar comida–Sugirió.

–Paso–Habló rápidamente Kotone. Crys la miraba confundida. –Ya fui una vez, no quiero volver a salir hace mucho calor–Aclaró mientras se abanicaba con su mano.

–Yo iré, además necesito comprarme un brillo labial nuevo–Dijo una pensativa Blue, empezó a murmurar cosas como _"También necesito unas cuantas sombras para los ojos"_, y otras como _"Ojala haya un descuento"_.

–¿Qué tal si vas tu Sapphire?–Preguntó la peliazul, la castaña la miro sin entender. –Tienes un gran olfato con eso puedes diferenciar los alimentos frescos de los demás, seguro eso ayuda a Yellow para que no empeore–Sapphire asintió.

Las dos castañas empezaron a salir.

–¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, también compren té de hierbas. Pienso hacerle un té a Yellow-sempai para que mejore más rápido–Blue asintió y salió de la habitación, pero Sapphire se quedó pensativa en la puerta. Crystal lo miro.

–¿Y por qué no mejor si buscan una flor exótica? Seguro que con eso mejora aún más rápido– Preguntó la ojiazul de colmillos.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

–Flor… ¿Exótica? –Repitió Gold sin entender.

–Si ya saben, la flor exótica, la de la leyenda… ¿No conocen la leyenda?–Nadie respondió. Sapphire suspiro al ver la cara de incógnita de todos. –Hay una leyenda sobre una flor muy hermosa y de apariencia exótica, de ahí el nombre, dicen que al tomarla mejora tu salud repentinamente–Miró a la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa. –Solo queda una y está escondida aquí en las profundidades del Bosque Verde. Se dice que tiene pétalos naranja con puntas amarillas y espinas rojas–Al terminar todos la miraban como si estuviera loca. No podía existir tal cosa.

–Creo que la que está enferma y delirando eres tú–Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Ruby. Sapphire lo miró furiosa.

–¿El centro es azul?–La pregunta de la más pequeña de los Pokedex Holder sorprendió a todos.

–Si… ¿La has visto en algún lado, Yellow-sempai?–La rubia asintió. Decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos era poco, así que no era mentira la absurda leyenda sobre la flor.

–La he visto en la zona cercana de donde yo pesco, esta…–Se detuvo abruptamente, para después empezar a toser con insistencia. Crys y Blue se acercaron rápidamente

–¡Yellow!–Gritó Blue asustada.

–Está ardiendo, su fiebre está empeorando–Dijo Crystal mientras cambia rápidamente el pañuelo mojado de su frente por otro.

–Lo mejor será ir a buscarla, mientras más rápido mejor. Los chicos y yo iremos a buscarla–La angustia de Red era notable, pero trataba de verse tranquilo.

Nadie se lo creyó.

–Muy bien, Kotone y yo cuidaremos a Yellow. Blue, tú y Sapphire vayan a comprar los alimentos faltantes para…-

–¡No! ¡Me quedare aquí!–Exclamó Blue alterada. Nadie la iba a separarla de su amiga hasta que compruebe que esté en condiciones. La peliazul la miro tristemente.

–Blue deja de quejarte–Blue miró a Green con el ceño fruncido, iba a reclamarle pero las palabras del castaño la dejaron sin habla. –Si quieres que Yellow mejore, cállate y ayuda. Estorbar no ayudara a que le baje la fiebre–La de ojiazul la miro con los ojos como platos. Nadie habló después de esas palabras, esperando alguna reacción de Blue. Esta solamente se quedó ahí, sin decir nada.

Una sonrisa fue lo que vieron curvarse en sus labios y un brillo melancólico asomarse en sus ojos.

–Tienes razón–Susurró observando a la pequeña rubia, quien respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente, sonrojada por la fiebre.

Green sonrió.

Solo fue una pequeña curvatura de una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero logro sacarle una gigantesca sonrisa a la castaña.

–Muy bien, ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!–Gritó Gold, robando un poco de protagonismo, mientras guiaba a los chicos a buscar la absurda flor esa. Claro que poco le duro al escuchar el _"Ni te creas el líder que no te queda"_ de Silver, recibiendo una risa nerviosa del pelinegro de ojos dorados.

Blue y Sapphire tomaron camino al mercado, mientras que Crystal y Kotone cuidaban a Yellow.

Claro que todavía no quitaba cierta angustia y preocupación de cierta persona.

–_Por favor mejórate pronto, Yellow_–Susurró el pelinegro.

.

~.~

.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
